


Can't take the heat

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Insecure Tony, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is a soft child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is guilty, Verbal Punishment, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter knows its not Mr. Stark's fault he can't handle being yelled at, that doesn't stop the man from feeling guilty though.





	Can't take the heat

**Author's Note:**

> Boom so many father son stories to come, i do have endgame ones planned but i don't think ill be doing them for quite some time so people can keep up and nothing is spoiled

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Tony shouted down at the child, the boy’s head was bowed. Blood trickling down the side of his face, his arm broken and held tightly to his chest. The teen kept his mask on as his inventor continued to shout, not wanting the man to see.

“You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you realize my suit is built to take a hit, you, Parker, are not. I don’t need you protecting me, I’ve told you this already kid. I don’t need your death on my conscious.”

Pain trickled throughout the teen’s body, ears warbling but the man’s voice was clear as it pushed tears down his cheeks.

“No, no patrols for _ at least _ a month. You’re lucky it’s not for fucking year! Seriously, Peter, do you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking? I told you don’t engage, not until I got here. And you know what you did?”

Peter knew Tony wasn’t actually looking for him to answer. Even though he wanted so desperately to refute, and scream that Doc Oc would have smashed a young couple on a date to pieces before the Avenger could get there. But he stayed silent.

“You jumped at him instead, and then you jumped at him again when he almost hit me. Which sent you falling thirty feet to the ground!” The words made the boy’s shoulder flare with the arm that he’d landed on.

“Do you not care if you die? If your idiocy gets others killed? When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen. You never fucking listen to me,” More tears fell down the boy’s face, mingling with the blood that started to collect down near the bottom of his neck. 

Staining his throat and the side of his face, nose wrinkling as he bit his lip to stop any sound from escaping. His chest nearly hiccuped as he struggled to keep his breathing under control and not just sob.

He knew Tony was right, he should listen more. So Lost in thought, he didn’t even realize his grip on his broken arm was only making the break worse. 

“Are you even listening to me now?” the teen nodded jerkily, trembling. Badly enough that he heard the man inhale. Voice concerned, “Peter?”

“I’m sorry,” Peter apologized, hiccuping, before he let out sob. He didn’t see his mentors anguished face, or the horror in it as his eyes welled up with tears of his own. Brain struggling not to compare itself to Howard.

“Hey, no Pete, it’s okay,” he rushed out, not knowing if he should get closer and hug the kid or let him cry himself out.

Peter could hear the panic in the man’s tone, and cried a little harder. It wasn’t Tony’s fault he couldn’t handle getting yelled it. It’s just he didn’t get yelled at often, he normally didn’t make mistakes this big. Or any bad enough he really deserved to get get yelled at.

So when Tony Stark, his hero, the master at confrontation yelled at him. He couldn’t help but feel like a small chastised child, and it probably made him look like one too. Especially when facing someone who already saw him as one.

“Please stop crying, please, it’s okay. I’m sorry, no you did good, I’m sorry. Just don’t cry, please,” 

The boy wiped at his face, it doing nothing because the mask was still on. And Tony honestly was a little grateful for it because he didn’t want to see the tears he’d caused. His gaze dropped then, meaning to look to the floor, but his eyes caught the appendage held tightly to the boy’s chest.

The guilt piled on from there, he came closer then. Relieved the boy didn’t move away, “Your arm,” he croaked. The boy sobered up a little at that, very carefully, with the help of his good arm he presented it to the older man, sniffling.

Tony cradled the appendage, Friday running a blue light over it until she confirmed it was broken. A severe buckle fracture. The teen shimmied closer, leaning closer to his mentor as he was handled.

Knowing he needed to get the boy to the compound, Tony pondered how he’d get the boy home. He originally wanted to have the boy step on his feet but that’d make flying home tricky, but he didn’t know how Peter would react.

Peter waited for the man to do something, but nothing happened so he hesitantly asked, “Shouldn’t we go back to the compound? Well we don’t have to… I think I can set it myself,” The boy rambled; figuring maybe Tony didn’t want to be around him at the moment and he’d be dealing with his injuries alone.

“What? Do you really think I’d let you go home to set this yourself? Am I really that shitty?” Tony asked aghast. Not even caring as he swooped down and lifted the boy into a bridal carry.

“I...just thought you were mad,” The boy explained, “I don’t like bothering you,”

Sighing as they flew off, “Peter you don’t bother me, you never could. I just worry, a lot. About you kid, about you getting hurt and now you’re crying because I yelled at you,”

“It’s not your fault I can’t handle getting yelled at Mr. Stark,” Peter tried, “You were right I should have listened to you,”

“No I was wrong, you did the right thing in saving that couple.” When the reached the compound, Tony gently set the boy on his feet.

Peter finally retracting his mask, absolutely horrifying the inventor. Helen didn’t seem surprised, helping him sit. But before she could even move to help clean up and apply butterfly bandages Tony was already there.

Practically cradling the boy, so she got to work on his arm. Peter picked a red cast, leaning his now clean face against the older man’s shoulder as the inventor meticulously wiped down the strands of hair caked in blood.

She did her own examination of the laceration, but the inventor had done a great job of disinfecting and bandaging it so there was no need to do anything more.

“Thanks,” The boy praised softly, slipping off the bed with the inventor in tow as the man led him into the hall.

“Why don’t you go take a nap Pete? Or we can eat,”

Taking a chance the boy moved forward, hugging the man and sighing when the man returned it. Keeping him safely pressed to the man’s chest.

“I think I’m going to take a nap, if that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah Pete, that’s okay,” the older man assured. Watching as the boy moved away and started down to his room.

“Don’t forget to elevate your arm!” He called out, getting a sluggish nod in response.

But after that there was only one thing on the inventor's mind. 

He’d never raise his voice at that boy ever again, and if anyone else did, they’d face something a lot worse than just his fist.


End file.
